tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness
Over the millions of years that the Void Illusionary Divine Palace has existed it slowly was able to develop its own consciousness. For most of this time it has hidden itself, since the palace was under the control of Ancestral Master Daozang's intent. Once the intent completes its purpose and disappears the Palace's Consciousness immediately takes control and starts to run amuck. The consciousness is very possessive of the treasures in the palace and primarily wants to kill all those trespassing in its halls. However, it seems to have little ability to directly attack them and can only use trickery.【TDG】Chapter 397 – You Cannot Take It With You In order to stop anyone from leaving with it's treasures, the consciousness sealed all the exits, trapping all 23,672 people in the palace. It then announces that the only way to escape is to die and go home or collect the Ganges Crystals found throughout the palace. Saying that the six people with the most Ganges Crystals in three hours, will be allowed to distribute the treasures amongst themselves and leave the palace alive. As the cultivators are killed, it appears that some of their energy is absorbed by the palace. The palace seems to become more and more anxious when it finds Nie Li getting close to its most valuable treasures. It starts to bargain with him and attempts to distract him from finding the entrance. It even opened the life gate and broke the Spiritual Void Wall, risking more people entering the depths, in the hopes of causing chaos and stopping Nie Li. However, its plan doesn't work as Yan Yang, Li Huo, and Venerable Godthunder reach an uneasy peace and stop fighting. Instead Holy Son Li Huo also shows interest in the inscription pattern array.【TDG】Chapter 400 – Broken Array? The consciousness attacks with killing intent and continues to threaten them to leave the array alone, but this just serves to make them more curious, resulting in them temporarily working together. Seizing this opportunity, Nie Li offered to unlocked the array. The consciousness desperately threw attacks at him, but he was now protected by the three high level experts and he successfully unlocked the passage into the treasury of the palace.【TDG】Chapter 401 – Secret Path After all the treasures are swept up into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting by Nie Li, the consciousness tricks him into letting it into the painting as well.【TDG】Chapter 405 – Hierarch Blacknether The Consciousness was impressed with Nie Li's strength and attempted to take his physical body while he was distracted by cultivation. However, Nie Li was guarded and was able to avoid it. Even though the Consciousness was in a domain controlled by Nie Li, he could not restrict it. Since it was not able to fight with Nie Li, it instead hid inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace’s Core and unsuccessfully tried to taunt Nie Li into attacking it.【TDG】Chapter 410 – Fate Star The consciousness recognized the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and thought Nie Li was certainly interesting. It decided to wait and see what would happen from inside its palace.【TDG】Chapter 412 – Time and Space